Sleeping Beauty
by Lyuna
Summary: AU-ish. Mizuki is looking forward to their play's rehearsals. Ryou isn't.
1. Take 1 Mizuki

_Ahem. Crack-Generator this time gave me:_

_Mizuki Hajime/Kisarazu Ryou  
Prince_

_If I owned it, PoT would be a _real_ yaoi series, finally. _

* * *

Mizuki knew that Kisarazu Ryou hated him with a passion. After all, he had stolen his brother from him, to which the reaction was very similar to Fuji Shuusuke's. Sometimes he wondered if he, had he known they were twins, would just have recruited Ryou along. Maybe he wouldn't have to suffer through endless death-glares sent his way right now then.

But really, it was not like it was _his_ fault their school had decided to Do the Sleeping Beauty as their play. And it was not _his_ fault that Ryou had extremely long, shiny, girly hair which made him the perfect Princess.

And, most important, it was not (entirely) his fault their teacher had found Mizuki's looks and acting adequate to play the Prince. Well. Maybe he had done some meddling. But only a little. It had been fortunate that he had data on their teacher's favourite flowers and perfume. Nfu.

Mizuki smiled at Ryou. He was looking forward to practicing the kissing-and-falling-in-love-at-first-sight scene.


	2. Take 2 Ryou

Ryou twitched. _Sleeping beauty_?! What exactly was their teacher _thinking_, abusing him for that role? Sure, he did have long hair, and he did take good care of it, but that definitely did _not_ make him girly enough to play a princess, period.

What was worse though was the fact that Mizuki would play his prince. The very same Mizuki who had dared to steal his brother from him (he was still convinced the boy had a fixation with other people's siblings, after all he had stolen Fuji Yuuta as well). And now he was supposed to act falling in love with him.

Ryou didn't even want to think about the fact that they would have to kiss.

* * *

He opened his eyes as quickly as possible for his role when he felt Mizuki's lips on his own (Disgusting sensation, he thought). And then, in hindsight, was very glad that it was just rehearsals and not the actual performance, when he felt the other boy's _tongue_ trying to worm it's way into his mouth.

The screaming, cursing and violence that ensued would have entirely ruined the performance.

* * *

_I couldn't resist. I simply couldn't._


	3. Take 3 Day After

Written for KJ, who requested a continuation on "the day after"

* * *

Really, Ryou thought, the worst part about the entire school having seen Mizuki practically snog him on stage wasn't even the kiss itself. Neither was it the smug "Nfu" Mizuki gave whenever they bumped into each other and Ryou glared at him the day after. It was the picture that was floating around, accompanies by hordes of screaming fangirls.

What was so amazing about Mizuki doing that disgusting thing with his tongue eluded Ryou, but right now he was chased after more than Saeki, and that had to say something. Though he did wonder how the pictures had gone up as a bloody _wallpaper_ as he stared at the school computers completely dumbfounded.

"Nfu"

He didn't even have to turn around to know Mizuki had joined him in the room. And Mizuki didn't even have to wait for Ryou to turn around to know the other was gritting his teeth, glaring.

"The girls do like the picture, don't you think?"

The smug look on Mizuki's face was almost enough to make Ryou scream in frustration. Almost, he still had at least a little bit of self-restraint left.

"It was you who spread it around."

The accusing tone in Ryou's voice did nothing to lessen the haughty smile on the other's face, something Ryou was well-aware of, and something that made him even more frustrated.

"Nfu I thought you would like a memory of our first official kiss"

Ryou blinked at the insinuation that held, slowly backing away from Mizuki. This was not good at all, if Mizuki got any closer then there would be no escape left and he was in so much trouble right now…

"What are you doi—"

A slightly evil glint in Mizuki's eyes was all the warning Ryou got, before lips were on his own, stealing his words – and breath, not pulling away for the longest time.

"I said a nice memory of our first kiss. I didn't say it'd be the last"

With that Mizuki swaggered out, twirling a lock of hair around his finger. Ryou didn't know if he wanted to cry or scream.


End file.
